Ведьма
thumb|250px Ведьма ( ) — уродливое существо, внешне напоминает старую волшебницу с большими бородавками, обладает злобным нравом и любит поедать детей. Ведьмы известны многим маглам, так как они предпочитают не скрывать свой колдовской облик, да и Министерство магии старается с ними не связываться. Распознать ведьму можно по зеленоватому оттенку кожи и обилию бородавок. Однако часто они применяют всевозможные зелья и заклинания, чтобы представать перед обществом в прекрасном образе, а не в образе уродливых существ. История *'«Гарри Поттер и Философский камень».' В 1991 году Хагрид рассказывает Гарри Поттеру о том, что у Квиринуса Квиррелла в Чёрном лесу была неприятная встреча с ведьмой. Что там произошло, к сожалению, неизвестно.Гарри Поттер и Философский камень — Глава 5 (Косой переулок) *'«Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната».' Златопуст Локонс написал книгу, которую назвал «Каникулы с каргой». В этой книге рассказывается не только о встрече с ведьмой, но и есть некоторая интересная информация о них. Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната — Глава 4 («Флориш и Блоттс») *'«Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана».' С существом, подозрительно похожим на ведьму, Гарри столкнулся в «Дырявом котле» на летних каникулах (см. раздел «Особенности перевода»). *'«Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня».' На пире в честь начала нового учебного года профессор Дамблдор хотел рассказать студентам анекдот про ведьму, тролля и лепрекона, но его прервала профессор Макгонагалл. *'«Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка».' Рон Уизли расстроился из-за того, что рассказал мадам Розмерте анекдот про старую ведьму, Целителя и Мимбулус мимблетонию, то та даже не улыбнулась. Про этот случай рассказала Гарри Гермиона Грейнджер, иронизируя над Роном. Интересные факты *Ведьмы получили статус «существ» в Министерстве Магии потому, что они питаются людьми. Именно из-за ведьм и вампиров кентавры отказались от статуса «существ», сказав, что не желают делить этот статус с такими существами. *В XVII или XVIII веке Онория Наткомб основала Общество реформации ведьм, которое, предположительно, помогало старым ведьмам приспособиться к цивилизованной жизни в магическом мире. *Возможно, Гарри Поттер в 1992 году встретил в Лютном переулке ведьму, которая искала ребенка, которого могла бы съесть. *31 июля 1998 года одна ведьма направила в «Ежедневный пророк» объявление, в котором предлагала свои услуги в качестве няни. *1 октября 1999 года в «Ежедневном пророке» сообщалось о новом зелье, изобретенном Регулусом Муншайном: оно снижает у ведьм аппетит к человеческой плотиThe Daily Prophet newsletters. *Ведьмы иногда встречаются в Лютном переулке или «Дырявом котле», а также в Хогсмиде, но неизвестно, они туда просто заходят или ещё и живут там. Также ведьмы, такие как Аннис Блэк, могут проживать и в пещерах. За кулисами *Многие сказки о ведьмах не описывают их достаточно хорошо, чтобы отличить их от обычных волшебниц. В основном, истории о ведьмах используются маглами, чтобы напугать своих маленьких детей. *Старая ведьма — кошмарный дух из британского и американского фольклора. Она якобы ночью сидит на груди спящего и посылает в его мозг кошмары. Когда человек просыпается, он не в состоянии двигаться и даже дышать. Этот симптом в наше время имеет термин «паралич сна», но раньше он назывался Hagridden. Фамилия Рубеуса Хагрида происходит именно от этого слова. Особенности перевода *В книгах издательства «РОСМЭН» произошла путаница при переводе слов «hag» («ведьма») и «witch» («волшебница», «колдунья», «чародейка»). Чаще всего волшебниц называли ведьмами. *Также переводчики издательства «РОСМЭН» использовали другие переводы слова Hag. К примеру, книга Локонса называется «Каникулы с каргой» (если переводить название книги дословно с языка оригинала, то получится «Праздник с ведьмами»). Очевидно, что переводчики стремились, чтобы оба слова в названии начинались на одну и ту же букву, как и в оригинале («Holidays with Hags»). В переводе третьей книги слова слово «Hag» означает «леший»,Оригинал:«... and once, what looked suspiciously like a '''hag', who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woollen balaclava.»'' Перевод: «...а однажды на завтрак спустилось существо, подозрительно похожее на 'лешего', и, не снимая чёрного шерстяного шлема с прорезями для глаз, заказало тарелку сырой печёнки.», а в переводе четвёртой — «каргунья».Оригинал: «Harry supposed treatures like '''hags', who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves».'' Перевод: «Хогсмид — единственная в Англии деревня, населенная только волшебниками, этакая земля обетованная для существ вроде 'каргуний', которые не ахти какие специалисты по части переодевания, не то что колдуны и ведьмы, умеющие переодеться под магла» *В книге «Фантастические звери и места их обитания» даётся неверный перевод слова «Hag» — оно переводится как «вурдалак», хотя ведьма и вурдалак — это совершенно разные понятия.Фантастические звери и места их обитания — Что такое «фантастический зверь»? Появления * * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * * en:Hag es:Arpía et:Metsamoor fr:Harpie pl:Wiedźma Категория:Ведьмы Категория:Разумные волшебные существа